Demigods of stupidness!
by Rainbowcowdragon
Summary: 3 best friends are normal school kids one day but everything changes when they find out who their parents are...
1. Chapter 1

**Demigods of stupidness!**

**Chapter 1, Meet our hero's!**

I walked out of my classroom, a detention slip in my hand. "Err... another detention" I moaned under my breath. Behind me I heard a voice, "hay! Wait up!" my friend jack shouted, running out of the same classroom. "What's the hurry? We've got lunched next, not like we're late for anything," he said with his confused face. "Yeah, I know, I just hate English, cant stand that class room!" I said squeezing my detention in my hand in rage. "I know what'll cheer u up!" he said patting me on the back, " A nice bite to eat and a break under our favioute tree!" he said suddenly getting excited thinking about it. "Ya that does sound good... come on, lets go eat something, ben's probably waiting for us" I said putting my bag over my shoulder and walking to the canteen as Jack followed behind.

As usual, ben was scoffing down a cheeseburger like a lion with ADHD. I sat on the chair in front on him, waiting for him to realize I was there. He put his burger down. "Oh hay guys! He said his mouth full of burger. Well for us it sounded more like 'mom mays mmuys!'. "Ur mum make u that again?" I asked under a sign. "No it fell out of a sky on the back of derpy hoofs!" he said sarcastically. "Ya you'd love that wouldn't you?" jack said holding back his laugher. Ben didn't reply instead he kept eating. (As usual) "Was your dad ever a good cook?" I asked. Ben froze. He swallowed a bite of his burger like it had turned into cardboard in his mouth. He gave me a really serious look, "I never met my dad...," he said in a stern voice. "Ya...I never met my mom," I tried to act like I was being nice. "Same," Jack said eating a chicken nugget. That got me wondering...

After lunch we headed to our special tree. It was special because it was the only cherry blossom tree in our school and Jack and Ben knew how much if liked cherry blossoms, plus they seemed to enjoy the fresh air it gave off, especially during spring. We sat down, leaning against the tree. "Man...I always feel at home around trees, I don't know why," I stared at the tree and I got the feeling it was... staring back at me. "What's our next lesson ben?" jack said playing around with his IPhone. "P.E, u can never expect ben to keep track of our lessons," I laugh a bit. The sunlight shone on the tree and it turned the leafs that were falling an amethyst purple. Just the sight of this made me doze off; an I fell asleep against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demigods of stupidness!**

**Chapter 2, Do you believe in magic?**

I woke up to being shaken by Ben. "Kushal! Wake up!" he said getting a bit angry. I slowly got up. I stretched my arms. "What? Is it lesson time already?" Ben and Jack didn't bother to answer but just stared at me. I looked at my watched. '2:10'. "God dammit we're late!" I shouted grabbing my bag and dashing to the sports hall as my friends followed behind me.

We sat on the grass as our teacher, Coach Bell ranted on about tennis or something. I wasn't listening. "How long is this going on for?" I whispered to Ben. "A few more years, hang in there" he whispered with a little chuckle. Coach Bell looked at us with his beady eyes. "Jones! Shingadia!" he shouted pointing at me and Ben. "2 laps around the pitch, pronto!". Ben and I didn't hesitate. We got up and started running as most of the girls looked at us and giggled.

A small earthquake interupted our first lap. Coach Bell was trying to calm everyone down but wasn't doing a good job. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large serpent, the size of a lamp post appeared out of the ground. Ben and I stared at it in fear and amazement. The serpent roared at us as if to say "_Stop staring and run so I can chase you!" _Ben and I, stunned with fear, couldn't do anything but to my surprise Coach Bell jumped in and rugby tackled it like a sumo wrestler. Coach struggled to keep the serpent down.

He look at us and shouted "Look kids, I know this is really sudden but you need to use your powers! To use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic!" Ben and I didn't hesitate. I closed my eyes and said in a clear voice "I believe in magic!" At once two huge vines busted out of the grounds and whipped the serpent around the face. I opened my eyes and looked at what I had done. Ben did the same. "I believe in magic!" he shouted. Suddenly his body set on fire. Three fireballs flew out of his chest burning the serpent's scales, pushing it back a great distance. Jack came out from behind a tree. I quickly caught his eye. "Jack! The magic really works!" I shouted hoping I wasn't shaking with excitement. Jack stood face to face with the serpent. I couldn't see any fear on his face. "Alright….I guess I believe in magic too…" Jack said in a nervous voice. To our surprise nothing happened. Jack was just as confused as us. But Ben wasn't standing by and being dramatic. He raises his fist which began to burst into flames. For a minute I felt scared of him. Ben charged and punched the serpent's chest. The serpent instantly turned to ash when he made contact.

I looked at Coach Bell. "We're…demigods….aren't we?


End file.
